Harmony
by cYx19
Summary: A vacation was given to the concour participants. They were ordered just to relax but what does "relaxation" mean? Kazuki x Hino. LEMON in future chapters. Note: Chapter 3 was just re-uploaded
1. Announcement

**Author's Note: The following story may contain adult themes and lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro and if I did, I'd turn it to a lemon ü**

**Chapter 1**

The concours were finally finished and the participants were finally finished with their job. Well, until an announcement came up.

"**Participants of the Concours, please come to Kanazawa-sensei's office now."**

"Ehh? I thought it was all wrapped up? We went that camp then came back and stuff…" complained Hihara Kazuki. "Kazuki-kun, maybe it'll be okay after all, ne?" asked the glorious and ever popullar, Yunoki Azuma (-sama). Kazuki saw the fangirls of Yunoki, rushing as fast as they can to see their "Yunoki-sama" and he knew that was his signal to say goodbye and he did. Heran as fast as he can to Kanazawa-sensei's office. "I'll catch up soon!" notified Yunoki.

When he arrived in the office, he saw Kahoko. He blushed a little and said hi. They went in together with the other participants and yes with Yunoki, too.

"Ano…ahh…I would like to inform you that our school will once more host again a vacation for you. As expression of gratitude for the increased number of student due to your performances, we reward all of you a 3-week long vacation in Hawaii. You will be given credit cards containing 200 000 each. Please spend them wisely. This is and all-expense paid trip so enjoy!" announced Kanazawa-sensei

"Ehh? Vacation?! Which means a lot of food! Ne, Hino chan!" shouted Kazuki who quickly grabbed Hino's hand. To his surprise, Hino blushed. "Ah, gomen." said Kazuki. "It will be really great, won't it Kahoko?" commented Yunoki. Ryotaro and Len "coughed" at the same time. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Yunoki. "Iie!" shouted the two. "Ano, I think this will really be great!" said Hino. "Ureshii, Kaho-senpai." muttered Fuyuumi and Keiichi who were trying their best to not stutter. "I forgot, please wake up early tomorrow, uhm maybe 2 am we'll pick you up. When want you to get there as soon as possible. Okay and no buts!" said Kana-sensei.

"Kaho. It's only 1:30 A.M., go back to sleep." said her mom. "Okaasan, did you forget, it's the vacation day." replied Kaho. "Okay." said her mom. As expected, she was picked up at 2 am. To her surprise, all the others were still sleeping (except the bus driver). '_Hey, they look cute. Especially Hihara-senpai and Len-kun.' _ thought Kahoko. "Please occupy the seat near Hihara-san." Kana-sensei hazily said. Kahoko took her seat and relaxed. She pulled out her Ipod and listened to the songs in there. Next thing she knew, Hihara was hugging her. His head leaning on her should and his arm right below her chest. "Kaho-cha--zzzzzzz." stuttered Hihara. Kaho just layed his head on her lap while caressing his forehead.

"Just the song I want. " she said while suddenly falling asleep. It was 2:30 AM when they reached the airport. Kazuki blushing as soon as he wakes up, realizing his head was on top of Kahoko's lap. Small grunts and yawns were heard.

They unloaded the bus, they went inside the airplane. "Sit wherever you want yawn. Do it fast so I can re-zzZZzzz-lax, ah okay?" but before Kana-sensei can end his statement, the kids had already found a comfy place. Kazuki occupied a whole couch, avoiding another embarrasing accident. Although, Kaho, was not sleepy anymore. Her system was like that, once awake in the morning, can never sleep until evening. Yunoki was also awake. He was used to getting up really early. "Ne, Kahoko. What do you think of Kazuki?" asked Yunoki. "Eh? Hihara-senpai? I think…I think he's ...he's nice and ah, cute?" _'I ask somethin' and I get a stuttering Kahoko. I wonder why.' _thought Yunoki. "You two look very nice together, you know." said Yunoki who was at the same time watching the blushing Kahoko. "Tell me, Kahoko, do you like Kazuki?" asked Yunoki. "Ah…I need to go to the…the bathroom." said the now ever redder Kahoko. "Yunoki-kun please release me." pleaded Kahoko. "No. Be quiet okay." Yunoki held Kahoko closer. "If you don't answer I'll follow you in the bathroom and do something to you that involves more than kissing." threatened Yunoki. "Now tell me!" "Yunoki-kun, please I'm not ready yet. I don't know. I'm not sure." replied Kaho. "You're so complicated. You're so mysterious. I wanna see the real you." Yunoki held Kaho closer. Kaho closed her eyes, expecting a kiss. "You're such a slut. Kahoko." said Yunoki as he released her. Yunoki quickly controlled her wrists, knowing she'll slap him. "Just kidding." he said and he kissed her on the forehead.

End of Chapter 1

Hope ya'll liked it


	2. Arrival

Author's Note: The following story may contain adult themes and lemon

**Author's Note: The following story may contain adult themes and lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro and if I did, I'd turn it to a lemon ü**

**Chapter 2**

After that shocking incident that happened to Kahoko, she on the sofa the Kazuki was sleeping on. She was near his feet. She looked outside the window and thought _'Hihara Kazuki-senpai…is it more than friendship?'_. Slowly, her eyes were closing and she slept until they have arrived.

_WELCOME TO DREAMLAND!_

"_Kahoko…you're gonna be late for class! Hurry and wake up" "Yes mom!". Stairs and steep roads. Ah, Yunoki-kun, maybe I could hitch a ride. "Yunoki-kun! Yunoki-kun! Yunoki-kuuun!" He didn't notice. "Oh, Ohayoo, Shimizu-kun, oi, Shimizu-kun?" Eh, why don't they notice me. "Yoohoo! Len-kun, Tsuchiura-san (This is obviously a dream because as you can see, Ryou is with Len), Fuyuumi-san! Eh, anyone?!" Tears started to fall out from her eyes. Silent screams were made. Painful sensation that she felt seemed endless. "Why are they not noticing me? Can't they see me?' A warm engulfing feeling was sensed by Kahoko. There might be…no there IS someone, hugging her tight. Looking back she saw light green hair. Head bowed down. "Kahoko. I Love You. Don't be afraid. I'm here. Always here. Are you ok Kaho-chan?" 'Kaho-chan?!' "Kaho-chan…Kaho-chan..._

KAHO-CHAN!!

"AH!! oh, ah, ohayoo, Kazuki-senpai." said Kaho. _'Kazuki-senpai?! She CALLED me Kazuki-senpai! BANZAI!_ _BANZAI!' Kazuki thought. _"Ano, Ka-Kaho-chan we're asked to unload the plane now." said Kazuki while staring at Kaho's eyes. 1, 2, 3: Kazuki-red as a tomato! "Ah, anokaho-chani'llbegoingaheadofyounowbecauseah…ihaveto..EAT!!EAT!!" Kazuki ran fast. Faster than Sasuke of another anime. Kaho stood up and yawned. She got off the plane and she was happy to see her other comrades. A stewardess placed a necklace made of flowers on her neck.

"Kahoko, join our meal!" said Ryou. "Ah, food! Eh, let me wash my hands first. Okay Ah, Ohayoo, minna-san!" said Kaho. "Ohayoo, Kaho-chan!" replied the others.

She headed to the kitchen and she was stretching. She was pretty lost there and good thing Kazuki was there to give him directions. "Just go straight!" said Kazuki. "Oh, thank you! Kazuki-senpai." said Kaho. She stretched one more time, she brought her arms upward and she arched her back. However, she forgot to put a bra on, so when she stretched, Kazuki the tomato, saw her nipples that were obvious. More than just blushing, he felt his member hardened. "AhIhavetogonowKahochanbecauseonceagainIneedtoeat, okaybyebye!" Kazuki ran towards the dining room. "Eh? Anyway, washroom…? Here it is!" Kahoko said as she went inside.

After her short trip to the washroom, she ate together with the group. "Hino-san, I'm sorry but the only available seat is the one near Kazuki. Please take that seat and enjoy your meal. After this we'll travel by road to the Tranquil and Harmony Resort Hotel." announced Kana-sensei. "Hai!" responded them.

They have finished their delicious meal and they started to load the van. They traveled for at least 3 hours. As usual, Keiichi and Fuyuumi were sleeping. Ryoutaro was in the front together with Kana-sensei. Yunoki was replying to her fangirls' messages. Len was listening to more classical music and at the same time he was enjoying the view. Kazuki was talking with Kahoko. He still is full of energy. There was a time when all of them slept. All except Kaho. Kazuki was once again leaning to her shoulder. Well, it was her shoulder until she moved it a little and Kazuki's head leaned on her left breast. Kazuki turned his head, directly facing her breast. She could feel his breath brushing and teasing her. She was red as a beet! Kazuki, regained conscience. When he woke up, he realized he was leaning on Kaho's breast. Quickly gaining confidence, he prepared to apologize, only to see Kaho sleeping. He slowly lifted Kaho and made her rest on his lap. Kaho was sitting on Kazuki's lap and his arms served as Kaho's seatbelts. His head leaned on Kaho's back, bowed down. Kaho, even though she was sleeping, she once again felt that warm engulfing feeling. The feeling of her Prince Charming.

Kaho and the rest arrived at 'Tranquil and Harmony'. "Sugoi!" muttered everyone. Everything was perfect, the weather, the people, the environment. "It's nice! Ne, Kaho-chan?" asked Hihara-senpai. "Hai!" replied Kaho. "Kids, get properly dressed-up. You don't want to go swimming in that attire, would you?" said Kana-sensei. The 'Kids' rushed inside the hotel lobby, got the keys to their room and went up using the elevator.

Kaho gots her keys and opened the door. She was amazed by every single thing in that room. From the futon to the carpet. From the carvings to the flatscreen. However, she quickly got dressed up in her white two-piece suit. She wore a bathrobe on top of that and voila! She proceeded on to Kazuki's room. "Kazuki-senpai? Are you ready? Kazuki-senpai? knocks The door's open, maybe I should go in." said Kaho. She observed the room, it was also very pleasant to the eyes like her room. _'He must be here.' she thought._ She looked inside the room and she immediately blushed from what she saw: a naked Kazuki! She quickly covered her eyes and preceeded outside. Kazuki finished dressing-up and he went out of the room immediately. "Kaho-chan, are you okay? Did you see anything?" asked the worried Kazuki. "Iie. I didn't" said Kaho. _'YES I DID SEE SOMETHING! IT'S BIG AND LONG! SOMETHING I WANNA GET INTO MY PUS--wait wha? Why am I thinking this!?' thought Kahoko. _"Kaho-chan. It's okay now. Please stop covering your eyes." said Kazuki. She followed what he said. Kazuki was in his black trunks. No t-shirts. Nothing but those trunks. Kaho stared at his member with her mouth slightly open. Kazuki looked at her, followed the way her eyes were looking at, and he ended up looking at his own member. _'NO WAY! Kaho-chan is…is…looking THERE?!' thought Kazuki. _Trying to break the moment he grabbed Kaho's arm and went out of his room. Forgetting he was only in trunks. Unfortunately, he forgot the keys inside! No towel and no keys! "Hihara-senpai, please use a towel." said Len who passed by. "Uh, okay." said Kazuki. _'This is so embarrasing!' he thought._ "Kazuki-senpai, I could share my towel with you." offered Hino. "Ah, thank you." said Kazuki.

They went down the elevator with the shared towel which they quickly threw when they reached the beach. Kazuki was like a kid saying 'Kaho-chan look it's a pineapple! look it's a dog! Look its Shimizu-kun!' with gleaming eyes. Kaho was like his mother, following him around. "Kaho-chan, I have a favor. Please, let's go to that slide! PLEASE!!" pleaded Kaho. Kaho has a secret fear of slides. She had a traumatic incident when she was 3 years old. Kazuki knew Kaho wouldn't so he used the puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, okay." said Kaho. Kazuki went on with his 'VICTORY SONG'. (if you have noticed, Kazuki acts like a child in this chapter. Its because he'll have to do something with Kaho in the later chapters that'll make him 'matured')

Kazuki went first. He landed with a big splash. He quickly stood up (the pool was 3 ft. only) to catch Kaho. Kaho went on. Like her trauma experience, the water carried her too fast so she opened her legs and tried to decrease her speed with her feet but she wasn't able to. In the end, instead of a big splash, her pussy was smacked right in front the catcher, Kazuki. They both splashed and were able to get up. What do you get? A nosebleeding Kazuki.

Hino and Kazuki went out of the pool. Kaho,quickly finding a jacuzzi. "Welcome to the jacuzzi area! How may I help you?" asked the clerk. "We need a PRIVATE jacuzzi." said Kaho who was carrying the almost unconcious Kazuki. "Hai! This way please." said the clerk. Kaho read the rules.

JACUZZI RULES:

1. No food and drinks allowed

2. No clothes allowed

3. No gadgets allowed

"Eh? No clothed allowed?!" shouted Kaho. '_That means I'll have to undress…undress…Kazuki-senpai?!' she thought. _My goodness. She did. She had the towel covering them, just in case someone sees. She started to pull down his trunks, little by little. Good thing he had a brief. His trunks were gone and now its time for the brief. She inserted her fingers to the sides and started pulling the brief down. Not known to her, Kazuki regained consciousness, "Ahh…Kaho-chan, please don't stop…" he muttered. Kaho, hearing that had more nervousness than she ever had before. _'Okay, was that a moan, teasing or just a plain request? I'm getting wet.' thought Kaho._ Finally, they were able to get in the jacuzzi tub.

"Kazuki-senpai, I'm ashamed to ask this but…the thing you said earlier, was that a moan or what?" asked Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan…ah, ano it was a sort of both…" said Kazuki. "Gomen ne, for all the trouble I've caused. Is there anything I could do to ease your feelings?" asked Kazuki " Ah ano" muttered Kaho. "Please don't be shy." answered Kazuki. "I…I…

I w-want to touch your cock ahem because it looks so big and long and powerful. Something that I would love to hav in my pus--oh, I have said too much…gomen ne."said Kaho. "Go, hold it" said Kazuki. Kaho slowly reached it. At first, she was hesitating, but from a simple touch it became to a hold then a grip. Kaho's hand was caressing it. Making it harder and harder. "Oh, Kaho-chan, I'm gonna--" Kazuki kissed Kaho's lips passionately while his release.

End of Chap.2


	3. Addition

Kahoko looked at Kazuki's face. Complicated. Mixed Emotions. Arousing. The sounds he make makes her think he wants more. "Aah, Kah-Kaho-ch-chan, o-one-ne-gai." pleaded Kazuki. Kahoko quickly released "him", startled by his request. Although, she was hesitating whether it was a plead to release or not. Quickly, they both dressed up and went back to the hotel. They were talking along the way. "Gomen, Kazuki-senpai. I shouldn't have done that. I lost respect. I'm ashamed of myself, doing that to a great guy like you. Gomen." said Kahoko. "A-ano, I don't know what to say. I mean, I can't say I didn't like it but I also can't say I totally enjoyed it. Maybe a little." replied Kazuki, with a blushing face. "I am so sorry, Kazuki-senpai. I'm sorry I gave you discomfort. starts crying" I-I'm sorry." said the weeping and running Kahoko but fortunately, Kazuki caught her wrist and said "I understand you. You experienced 'The Attack of the Hormones'" explained Kazuki while letting Kahoko sit down and calm down. "Attacks like that are very dangerous. Don't you think it is better to be attacked when you're with someone you trust than be attacked when with a complete stranger? I also experienced those attacks, you know. They're very hard to fight." explained Kazuki. "How did you survive those 'attacks' that you said" asked Kahoko. "Watching stuff. You know, THE stuff." said Kazuki. "I didn't want to harm anyone. So I just bought those.". "Ah, I see. Ne, Kazuki-senpai, let's go back now." said Kahoko. "Can you ever forgive me?" asked Kaho. "Forgiven and forgotten." said Kazuki.

It was around 5:50 p.m. when they arrived back. "Kaho, Kazu, you two are just in time for the bbq and the fireworks." said Kana-sensei. "Ah, there you are Kahoko. Can you please help me carry these things upstairs? Their just many but not heavy." asked Yunoki. "Sure." replied Kaho. The two went upstairs, chatting while walking. "So you're with Kazuki? What did you do together, or maybe not together? Did you torture him or something?" asked Yunoki. "Ah, ano, iie." replied Kaho. _'Damn. This guy is getting in my nerves' thought Kahoko. _"Just place them here, Kahoko. Thanks for your help. I guess you can go down by yourself now, right? I'm gonna go to the kitchen. Ja!" said Yunoki. _'Pfft, what was that?' thought Kaho._ She managed to get down several minutes after. "Ri, Karo-ran! removes bbq Oi, Kaho-chan! Come join us!" said by Kazuki, who gladly invited Kahoko to eat. "Thanks, Kazuki-senpai." said Kaho. They enjoyed the whole night. Fireworks, laughter, music, and of course Kazuki's favorite, food. Keiichi had times falling asleep but was abruptly waken up by the music. Fuyuumi sat down next to him. She being his 'pillow'. How cute, thought Kana-sensei.

Midnight was nearing and everyone was awake waiting for the fireworks show. They all sat on the sand. Keiichi made a 'sand pillow and bed' but was not able to use it for the reason that he was stunned by the fireworks. Rabbit-shaped, cookie, cloud, violin, flower, plain exhibit, and of course the big, big, heart. Kaho and Kazuki sat side by side. Their legs curled like a tuck-sitting postion, only difference is that their head is up. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Kaho-chan?" said Kazuki. "Mm." muttered Kahoko. Kazuki noticed her shimmering gold eyes, shining brightly like a child in total amazement. Pure of innocence, hope, inspiration, and passion. Very beautiful. Very elegant. Very calming. Perfect. Just perfect.

Kazuki moved closer to Kahoko. He reached for her hand and he held it. He leaned his head on her shoulders. He stared at the fireworks like Kahoko. Kahoko noticed his eyes. Very passionate. It looks like it's full of joy. Full of excitement. Full of dreams and love. Manly. Cute. Perfect. Just perfect.

It was final. Their minds had a mutual understanding. Everything was perfect. The time, the place and the people. What else could they ask for?

He was tensed. Confused but finally had some encouragement and said to Kaho, "Kahoko, can you be my girlfriend?" asked Kazuki. Kahoko was shocked, excited and surprised. To see that Kazuki didn't stutter, she was proud of him. She was very happy. "Yes, Kazuki. I'll be your girl." replied Kahoko. She cried tears of joy. Knowing she did something wrong a still that respected person of hers still trusted, wanted and loved her, she couldn't say no and why wouldn't she? Perfect. Kahoko kissed Kazuki at theforhead. Kazuki blushed but in return, he responded to the kiss but this time on the lips. Kahoko felt that love, the connection and the passion. She knew it was right. It was so right. She knew she was the only one to be able to have Kazuki, and tonight is the tonight she should make proof that Kazuki is only hers and just HERS.

She was so happy. He was so inspired about her eyes, about her body, about her personality, and about her soul. Her hidden beauty was unleashed. The gleaming lights of the fireworks make her beauty more illuminating and more radiant. He feels the passion, love, and hope coming from her. It felt so right because he knew it was right. He knew she was his but he didn't know how to make evidence. He wanted more, more and MORE. His feelings were consuming his inside. He only had one option. No matter hard he thought of other ways only that came up. He wants to and he NEEDS to, make love with Kahoko.

They once more kissed their lips. As usual, full of passion. After the fire works display, they walked together, holding their hands. They went upstairs and as they saw Kahoko's room, they made eye contact and from there, they knew what to do.

Kahoko and Kazuki went inside the room. Kaho quickly locked it. Kazuki helped undressed Kahoko. He removed her t-shirt and her underwear. After she was undressed, Kaho turned around, unbuttoning Kazuki's orange polo shirt and Kazuki removing his pants and underwear. Kazuki lifted Kahoko like they were newly weds. Kazuki laid down Kaho gently and slowly. She adjusted herself to make Kazuki more comfy. Kazuki was on top. He started kissing her starting from the lips. Very gentle yet so passionate. Full of happiness and love. Kazuki licked Kaho's lips, like asking for permission and his permission has accepted. Their tongues played with each other, Kahoko making a nearly silent playful tone. Kazuki lowered his kisses. He went to her neck then to her breasts. He just realized that she was a C-cup. That black uniform surely hid those. He kissed her breasts then he started sucking them like a baby. Her other breast was being played by Kazuki's hand. He played her nipples with his tongue. Kaho moaned and moaned for him. He enjoyed those sounds. He lowered more and he reached her cunt. He slid his tongue inside her wet cave and he tasted all her juices. His finger played with her clit and that made her moan. He inserted one finger in her. Then another, and another. Kahoko was aroused, so aroused that she wanted him, not later but now as in now. "Kazuki, I want you in there." moaned Kahoko. Just feeling her wet pussy made him aroused but what'll happen if he already saw her hot and sexy body. Kazuki placed Kaho in a comfy position. "Kahoko, this will hurt a little you know but don't worry I'm here." siad Kazuki. He prepared his large hard cock to go inside her. He placed it at her entrance and he thrusted it inside her. Kaho tried not to scream but it was so hard to control. However, she noticed that Kazuki was quite taken aback. Knowing that he'll pull his delicious cock out, she said with all her strength, "P-please, d-don-n't p-pu-pull i-it out, K-Kazuki-SAMA.". _'sama?' thought Kazuki. _"I'm gonna-". His words were cut of because of his own release. They released both at the same time. With juices flowing all over. They rested for a little time then Kazuki removed his member out of her. Kahoko grabbed Kazuki and kissed him. "Its my turn." she said. She threw Kazuki to the bed. She slowly went down to Kazuki's member. She grabbed by hand then she sucked it. She really really sucked. Then she suggested that they will both be on 69 and they did. They were both 'eating' at the same time. Kazu and Kaho were aroused enough once again to do it. "On your fours, Kahoko." said Kazuki. Kaho got down to her fours and Kazuki once again positioned his member. To tease Kahoko, he grabbed his penis and brushed it in Kahoko's vagina. With hearing Kahoko moan, he thrusted in her. Then he went in and out then in and then out. He repeated it several times after that. They knew that it was going to be a long night. A long night of mixed emotions, feelings. After several more 'hits', Kazu and Kaho slept. Kazu hugging Kaho, naked. Although he felt her nipples brushimg and although Kaho could feel his member, they didn't have energy anyomore. They have to and it is time for them to rest.

They woke up a little late the next day. Kazuki was so happy to wake up. It's not everyday that you can wake up seeing your girlfriend's big yummy tits, right? Being green minded was enough for Kazuki. No more. Kaho slowly opened her eyes. "Ohayoo, Kazu-chan" greeted Kaho. Kazu smiled and he kissed her forhead. "You better wake up now, we've got a lot of activities." said Kazuki. They helped each other to get up and dress up. Kahoko, however, can't seem to pry her eyes away from Kazuki big buldge but somehow she managed to.

They walked out from Kaho's room and went to the hotel restaurant where their friends were waiting for them. "What took the two of you so long? Did you have a great night?" asked Yunoki. Deep inside, they wanted to answer "YES WE DID AND GUESS WHAT, WE HAD SEX!" but unfortunately, they can't. "Hai. yunoki-senpai" answered Kahoko. All of them proceeded in eating their meals. "Hey, after your meals, dress up and prepare. We're gonna go to some place here okay?" announced Kana-sensei. "Hai!" answered the group in chours except Len.

They all finished their meals and they went up. "Ne, Kaho. have you found my key card? I can't find it." said Kazuki. "Just borrow clothes from any of the boys, then you can take a bath in here nut I'm going first okay?" said Kaho. So he did. Kazuki borrowed from Yunoki, Yunoki being his closest friend. He went back to Kaho's room. He saw Kaho putting her bra on. "Hey, it looks like you've been bigger since last night." said Kazu jokingly. "Shut up!" shouted Kaho. "Oh no, you did not just say 'shut up' to me. You little!" and from that Kazuki started tickling topless Kahoko. "Hey, Kazu-kun, stop--". Her words were cut off by the two innocent first years who were standing by their door. The first years were surprised finding Kazuki on top of the almost-topless Kahoko. Kazuki ran asa fast as he can to cover the door but Fuyuumi said "AH GOMEN!" while slamming the door really hard. Kahoko, dressed up and entertained her guests. "K-Kaho-senpai, We w-wanted t-to ask you if y-you if you still plan to come to the p-park today." asked Fuyuumi. "Hai! We'll both be there in a minute. Ja ne!" said Kahoko.


End file.
